Love Of My Childhood
by Hazel Arsonic
Summary: No Summary Due To The Desire of Not Wanting To Leak Any of the First Chapter
1. Chapter 1

"Rino! Come here I want to show you something!" my annoying, teenage best friend yelled to me from his lab in SFIT.

"What do you want Hamada?" I say, walking moderatly angrily to the boy.

"Its a slide show of pictures and videos of Tadashi. I knew you were close to him and everything, so I was hoping this would cheer you up a bit."

Hiro was right. I desperatly needed to cheer up. It was only a few months ago that I found out that my best friend, Tadashi Hamada had died in a fire here. I was devistated. He was literally my best friend. Some people would say we were almost a thing, but they didn't know the inside story.

I truthfully had a crush on Dashi from the minute I met him. You could say it was love at first sight. However, that emotion was only one way. While I hoped and dreamed that he would realize I was his perfect match, he fawned over Honey Lemon, a student at SFIT. She was his world. He cared about her almost as much as he cared for Hiro, which was a lot. Unfortunately for him, she was a chase. She would reel him in, and then let go out of the blue. He was heart broken, every time.

"Yuki? You there?" Hiro asks, waving his hand infront of my face, interupting my thoughts.

"I told you to call me Rino. And yeah, sorry. I zoned out for a second."

The teenage boy with a crazy mess for hair presses play, and a slow beat begins to play in the background, as pictures of my deceased best friend appears on the screen. Some of the pictures were of me and him at a young age, others of him and Honey, being all cute and romantic. That only made me angrier.

As a begin to think rude and unkind comments about Honey, a video beings to play...

_ "My Dearest Friend Rino," Tadashi begins, "If you should see this and I am no longer around, for some reason, I want you to know that I love you. I'm not sure if its as more than friends, or like a sister. We have been through so much together, and I cherish that. If I am to die while Hiro is still young, I ask that you care for him, as I did. Love always, Tadashi Hamada." _

Before the slide show transitions to the next picture, Tadashi shoots the camera a small, yet emotion filled smile.

Tears trikle down my face. "I love you too Dashi." I say, no more than a whisper.

Hiro looks over at me, a solemn expression on his face. Without saying another word he gets up and gives me a tight hug.

"I miss him so much." I sob into Hiro's shoulder.

"I know Rino. I miss him too. We all do."


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few days since Hiro showed me that video. Now, I've lost all desire to do anything. My heart is at that point where its just done. I don't want to eat, I can't sleep, and I haven't been in school since. It hurts too much. I miss him more now than I ever have before. It hurt when he first died, but now it hurts again, just as much. I'm lost now. Lost in my thoughts and emotions. _What am I going to do? Tadashi wouldn't want this, but then again, Tadashi is gone.. and he's not coming back... But I could go to him. Maybe I'd be better off dead anyway. No one really cares about me anyway, my feelings were always thrown to the side and-_

"Rino?" a voice says, interupting my thoughts.

"What?" I kinda yell back, irritated.

"You okay? You haven't been in school... Everyone's worried about you."

"I'm fine Hiro."

"You don't look okay."

He was right, I didn't look okay. I was really pale, and my already skinny figure was even skinnier. My ribs were highly prominent in the tank top I was wearing. My hair was astray, and dried tears mixed with mascara caked my face. I haven't left my room at all. I've sat in my room, listening to the same song over and over. Kellin Quinn's voice echoes in my head and the same words haunt my mind every minute of the day. _Maybe I'm better off dead. _The pain of it all is crashing down on me like a storm out at sea.

"I'm fine Hiro, see?" I say, faking a smile.

"Rino, that is the fakest smile I have ever seen. You obviously aren't okay. I know it hurts, I've been through it. I almost killed a man because of it. Please, come back to school, eat something, anything. I can't lose you and Tadashi. I'd be too much for me."

"How did you do it Hiro? How did you fix this?" I ask, pleading for an answer to fix my broken being.

"I started Big Hero 6. It kinda took my mind of things. Then Baymax showed me that video, and I understood everything."

"I don't wanna watch another video. I don't want to hurt anymore than I already am."

Sorry this chapter is so depressing, I'm really depressed right now. I'm having problems with my boyfriend, which never ends well. :/


End file.
